Don't Interrupt
by Kakabel
Summary: Interruptions can ruin a moment, can't they? They can stop you from realizing the truth. Short homework assignment. Will edit/add more later on. Blah.


A/N: I swear that this is my home work. I swear! We had to write a story, and my teacher said it could be fanfiction. Blah, it's not even that good.  
Hannah came up with the idea.

Disclaimer: I'm blue, da da....Oh, yeah... You know the drill. I don't own anything.

* * *

I walked slowly into the school, not really wanting to be there. My dark hair was in a messy ponytail and my bright blue eyes scanned the halls. I spotted my best friend Jack leaning lazily on the lockers. His platinum blond hair shining in the light and his green eyes staring at the floor.

With a sigh I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Jack. Why do you look so sad?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, well…I think you should know…Oliver and Mimi are kind of getting serious about each other. I don't want you hurt." He said slowly.

My chest tightened. Mimi was Jack's twin sister, and Oliver was her current boyfriend. He was tall, with a head of chestnut hair and kind hazel eyes. Jack and Mimi had such an odd relationship it could classify as incest. Ever since Jack and me had begun talking, Mimi started inching her way out of his life and towards Oliver's. I found out just how much a couple days ago.

________

I rounded the corner in the hallway. I was determined to tell Oliver my feelings. I didn't want to chicken out, but then I heard Mimi's voice. I held my breath and listened.

"Ollie, you know you want this." She told him, grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"But Mimi I ha-" But he was cut off by her lips on his. He tried struggling for a bit, but gave in eventually. He closed his eyes and let their lips move in sync together.

I gasped as a sob threatened to tear it's way out of my throat. I ran down the hallway and didn't look back.

________

I told Jack about the encounter, and me and him had grown inexplicably closer. Maybe that's what betrayal does to you.

"Jack, it's alright. I'm just going to tell him, and if he doesn't feel the same way, which he won't, I'll move on. No big deal." I tried to shrug it off, but I could tell he could see right through my act.

A couple hours passed, and my class with Oliver came. I was nervous about what to say. I could remember failed attempts to talk to him, and they were making me nervous. I was sitting 3 seats behind him, just staring at the wind from the fan play with his hair.

The bell rang and I picked up my books. After a surge of bravery I called out to him.

"Oliver! Wait up!"He stopped and turned around, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I want to tell you something…"

"Did you forget your homework or something?"

_Oh wow, he thinks I want to talk about homework._

"No… You see, here's the thing… You remember in the second grade, how you shared your lunch with me when my nanny forgot to pack mine?"

"Where are you going with this?" A sorrow had taken over his eyes.

"I'm getting there. Well, there's a reason I basically almost never talked to you after that. I know I was young and all, but I had kind of fallen in 'love' with you. Silly isn't it?" I said laughing awkwardly.

After an uncomfortable silence, I sighed. I realized that my attempt was futile, and that there was no way that he felt the same way. I started to walk away when I felt a strong hand on my forearm. I turned around slowly and met his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Why choose now?" He asked almost angrily.

_Indeed. Why not sooner? Why now?_

"Well, I didn't think of what your reaction would be. I didn't think you would feel the same way. I still think you don't. And you're dating Mimi." I silently added "And I saw that kiss…"

His eyes widened.

"Y-you…did?" He whispered.

_He heard me?!_

"Yeah, so I'll just leave. I wouldn't want to get in your way."

"Wait! If you saw, then you must have heard me try to say something."

"Well, yeah. You said 'but Mimi I ha-' What's that matter?"

"If she would have let me finish, I would have said 'But Mimi I have feelings for Schuyler, not you.' You see the difference?" He said, his eyes pleading.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Y-y-you…like me?" I said, not believing him

"Of course, you silly girl." And with that he gently pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Its short because it had to be short. I'm going to add more to it and edit it more tomorrow. After I turn this in to my teacher, and print it, blah. Was I allowed to have kissing in it? Oh well. Sorry if not Hannah! Even though the first kiss WAS your idea. XD Love you!


End file.
